Home Finally
by stubbendick26
Summary: Sonya is Kagome's twin sister and she goes to the feudal era with her to help with the Naraku battle. What will happen when she meets everyone? What does Kouga have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all my faithful readers!**_

_**This is a new story I am writing with a good friend and fellow writer**_

_**Raven2010. Thank you Raven for all the help, advice, and for the humor.**_

_**This story would have been a dull without the humor.**_

_**Please Review, let us know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at my twin sisters house and grinned when our mother told me she was not home, but should return shortly, that was two weeks ago. My name is Sonya Higurashi, and I am 19 years old. I have black hair that reached the back of my knees, and silver eyes instead of blue eyes like Kagome, I am slender, toned, but I also have generous curves in all the right places.

"Sonya, here is some money and a list of everything I need from the store." my mother said then handed me the keys to her car

I nodded and smiled. I got to the store and looked over the list; large book bag, 4 bags of beef jerky, I must be part dog because my mouth is watering, four large water bottles, first aid supplies, lots of ramen, candy lollipops, sleeping bag, and camping cooking supplies. I stared at the list baffled but then shrugged and got everything plus my own medical supplies. You see I graduated high school at 12 years old then went straight to college and became the youngest doctor in history at 16 years old.

I have a photographic memory, and I can make one phone call and I can get anything I need from a hospital or manufacture. I picked up my medical case, I checked inside and found; two dozen needles, antibiotics, pain relievers, medications of all kind and for all ages, plasters, ointments, gauze, wrappings, bandages, alcohol, peroxide, eye drops, and many other things. I picked up tons of extra bandages, alcohol, peroxide, eye drops, ointments, gauze, wrappings, and over the counter medications for all ages, for some reason. I finally pulled into my mother's driveway and she came out and helped me unload the car. I stood with her in the kitchen and helped her pack everything. I put my huge medical case next to the front door along with the large book bag she packed.

"Sonya when your sister returns she will probably stay for a day or two then leave again. I want you to go with her when she leaves again, I know you will be needed there." my mother said to me she was talking in riddles.

'Family secret and how is it I'm the only one who doesn't know what it is? I thought "Alright momma, is there something you need to tell me?" I asked sitting at the kitchen table as she poured us some tea.

"I want to tell you the truth about where your sister really goes and what is really going on." she whispered, then went off and told me everything that Kagome has been doing. I stared at her after she told me all this and I couldn't believe it. I had studied the old legends when I was a kid, I also studied demons, I always loved the wolf demon.

"Alright, I guess my training will come in handy." I whispered grinning at my mother. When she sent me to college, I threw myself into weapons training and miko training after I almost fried my fellow students, I always had the ability to heal. Mother giggled then got up to retrieve something, I watched her walk into her room then came back with a long box in her hands. She handed me the box and smiled. I opened the box and stared at the two katana's and twin daggers and a small guitar. I smiled at my mother and hugged.

"Thank you momma, I will go finish packing my bag with clothes and other necessities," I said then headed up to my room; I grabbed another outfit, my bathroom supplies, hairbrush, and lots hair ties. I put everything in the book bag mom gave me for the trip to the past, along with the small guitar, than I left to take a shower and go to sleep.

_***Dream**_

_**I felt strong hands slide down my side and around my waist pulling me closer and tighter against a strong muscular chest. I felt like my whole body was on fire, I looked up into deep sea blue eyes. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and he was wearing furs.**_

"_**Sonya be my mate? he said huskily, I smiled up at him.**_

"_**Yes Koga" I whispered back to him. His lips crashed to mine, and we kissed so passionately. I pulled his hair out of its tie I watched as his hair fell past his shoulders, I ran my fingers through it. He pulled my clothes off and then his. I smiled as he kissed my neck, then my shoulder. **_

"_**Are you ready my love?" he asked as he positioned himself above me.**_

"_**Yes, honey I was born ready" I said as I stared into his eyes. He smirked kissed me hard then thrust forward, stilling instantly once he was all the way in. A few moments later I nodded letting him know I was ready. He started thrusting slowly until he was sure I was not in pain anymore.**_

"_**Faster my love harder" I whispered groaning when he did just that. I could feel the pressure build to unbelievable measures. I heard Koga growl letting me know he was close. **_"_**KOGA!" I screamed as I fell over the edge, Koga growled again then sunk his **__**fangs into my neck cumming, he jerked his head back then howled.**_

I bolted up sweating, panting, and looking around for this Koga guy. I could still feel his hands on me. I looked over to the other bed where Kagome usually slept and she was there. I smiled at my sister, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7 in the morning, I grinned time for Kagome to wake up Sonya style. I jumped out of my bed then jumped on my sister and I laughed when she screeched.

"SONYA!" she yelled as I bolted out of the bedroom laughing. "Do I look like a trampoline?

"Lean, but not a tramp," I teased, I am as you've probably figured out the smartass of the family "Bye lean one,"

"Sonya what did you do?" Mom asked as I came into the kitchen still laughing, I looked up at her and smiled.

"Nothing" I said maybe too innocently 'Gome's all riled up now hehehe' I thought and mentally laughed

"I so want to hurt you," Kagome said glaring at me then stuck her tongue out "Maybe I should kill you instead,"

"Brat" I said causing our mom to laugh at us "You could but then you'd miss me so much you would die,"

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Kagome replies

"What did she do this time Kagome?" Mother asked as we sat down at the breakfast table. I leaned back in my chair with my hands folded behind my head grinning at mom and looking like an angel.

"She jumped on me then ran laughing," she grumbled, I giggled at her then smiled at mom "Hope you won't mind having one less child,"

"Kagome how long are you staying this time?" mom asked as she placed our plates in front of us. Kagome glanced nervously at me.

"I have to go back when I stock up my supplies. Inuyasha wants to head East, because Koga knows where Naraku is." Kagome said then stared at me when I eyes wide with surprise

"What is it Sonya dear?" mom asked knowing I had visions in my sleep

"I had a dream about a man named Koga last night." I whispered looking out the window

I finished my breakfast quickly then left to shower and dress. Once done I strapped my swords to my back and daggers to my waist. I pulled my hair back into a tight bun. My jeans were tight and hung on my hips, my tank top was tight with a black wolf howling. I always loved wolfs of all animals their my favorite. I walked to Kagome and told her I was ready she looked me over and nodded. I grabbed my book bag and medical bag, Kagome and I headed towards the well and jumped in. I watched as the beautiful blue lights swirled around me. I put my medical bag over my shoulder once we landed then threw my book bag over the lip of the well as did Kagome, I watched her as she climbed out. I could hear people talking as I climbed out.

"Everyone calm down. This is my twin sister Sonya; Sonya this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala." I smiled and shook their hands.

'Two Kagome's oh my life is over," Inuyasha said

'A wiseass hah, does he not know not to give me an inning? Oh well the boys got to learn someday' I thought "You know what they say? I ask

"No what do they say," the cocky smirking hanyou replies

"Two's better than one I hope you can keep up my wittle hanyou," I tease and thrill as he turns the most beautiful shade of red

"Two, kee-keep up," he stammers

"Two to s-i-t you," Kagome adds spelling the word, the poor dog eared guy he really is cute and I already know in the future I am going to have tons of fun tormenting him, he gulped and stood pale faced and silent

"Look he's speechless," the monk points out "That's a first,"

"Kagome I love your sister already," Sango exclaimed

"What is that big bag over your shoulder?" Shippo asked as he poked the bag.

"My medical bag; in my time I am a doctor or healer." I said smiling at the group.

"Lady Sonya would you..." Miroku started but fell to the floor after getting hit with Sango's huge boomerang.

"You know monk I heard of a potion that a man can take then we you know and you'll bear my child or children perhaps" what do you say we go get some and get started on those babies right away? I would like to start off with triplets" I needled he looked as if he was going to faint.

"Oh I'll be an aunty," Kagome and Sango tease with dreamy looks

"And I sure would not mind being an uncle," smirking Iinuyasha jabs

"Oh boy another kid to play with, oo, oo make it triplets" pretty please? Shippou adds to his torment

"Yes Roku man up and get to work," Sango teased smacking him on the butt and slightly shoves him forward. I laughed with the others as we headed off. We walked in silence, but Inuyasha stopped and told us to set up camp and we did

"I'm going to get some water," I said everyone nodded as I grabbed the empty water bottles and started towards the river. On my way back I heard crying, I followed it and found a small wolf demon huddled against a tree, crying.

"What's the matter little one?" I asked putting the bag of bottles down then slowly walked over to the little girl, I knelt in front of her and noticed she was all scratched up. She looked up at me really frightened.

"Mi-miko powers you have them"? she stammers backing away


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry little one I won't hurt you. What's your name?" I asked as I gently pushed her hair out of her face. Her hair was to her shoulders dirty, and black, her eyes were a pretty green.

"Tonya" she whispered then crawled into my lap, I smiled down at her as I healed her wounds "Thank you for frying me with your powers," she half teases "And for healing me,"

"Wolfs not on my menu," I joke and smile

'You're funny," Tonya replies

"I try, where is your family? Or tribe?" I asked as I picked up the bag full of water bottles.

"My family was killed by an ogre demon and eaten, my tribe is in the East under Prince Koga's rule,." she whispered and started crying again.

"Don't worry sweetheart, my group are on their way to Koga's tribe you can come with us and we'll take you home," I said smiling at the girl as she nodded.

"Thank you miss?" she said looking up at me as I carried her to my camp.

"My name is Sonya dear." I said as we walked into the camp. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me and the cub in my arms.

"Oh my god she's so cute," Sango nearly squeals. Tonya slightly blushes

"Kagome here is the water." I said handing her the now full bottles of water.

"Thank you Sonya but where did you get that beautiful little girl?" she asked as she took the water and smiled at Tonya.

"I found her in the forest crying, her family was killed by an ogre and she needs to get back to her tribe..." I said but was interrupted by Inuyasha yelling.

"NO! We need to get going and kill Naraku we don't have time to take care of another child." I stared at him.

"First off we are already going to her tribe, she belongs to Koga's tribe. Second you don't take care of any of these kids with us, everyone else does. Now shut up and sit down." I said glaring at the half demon, and made a startling discovery bam he hit the ground "What the?

"Damn you Kagome you traitor," Inuyasha cursed the spell started to wear off and he began pulling himself up

"I did nothing bone brain," Kagome snaps "Oh sister of mine say the word s-i-t,"

"Nooo" Inuyasha yells

And I say it "Sit" bam

"Kagomeeeee," Inuyasha shrieks on the way down

"You, you can sit him? Kagome questioningly exclaims

"Didn't know I could," I say I am amazed and shocked

"I know what it is, at conception in many cases one egg divides making twins so in a sense it is almost like dividing a soul and both share it," Miroku explains

"Oh great, Kagome that is the night your father should have used one of those things in your time you told me about called a condom," the hanyou griped

As the subjugation spell wore off he sat down and glared back at me, I smiled at the child I held when she giggled "And yours could have flushed his contribution the night you were created," Kagome shot back, I just love riled up sis

"Come on sweetie let's get you something to eat." I said as we all ate our lunch, bathed then continued to Koga's tribe. We finally reached the den around dinner time three days later and I smiled brightly at the little girl who looked nervous. "It's alright sweetheart, I'm here with you." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you momma" she whispered, I looked back at her quickly and smiled kissing her forehead.

"Hey mangy wolf, we have something for you," Inuyasha yelled into the den

"What you finally washed out that dog butt breath mouth of yours?" a deep masculine voice responds "About time,"

I saw wolfs of all shapes and sizes rush out of the den and ran towards us, everyone even Kagome backed away but I stood my ground only to be knocked over by over excited wolfs. I giggled as they licked me and Tonya all over our faces. I sat up when they moved for Koga. I looked up when I saw his hand come into view, I grabbed his hand, he gently pulled me to my feet then we stood with our chests touching. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and never let go. I smiled sweetly at him, and his grin widen when he noticed I wasn't afraid of him or the wolves. I pet some of them on their heads and smiled at Tonya who hid behind me.

"Koga this is my twin sister Sonya; Sonya this is Prince Koga," Kagome said grinning, I backed up from him and bowed to him and he grinned when I looked back up at him.

"What could you possibly have that belongs to me? Unless you are going to leave this gorgeous woman with me." Koga said smiling at me, my heart melted, I giggled which made him smile bigger at me and take a step closer.

"You can't have the woman but you can take her brat." Inuyasha yelled, I turned to Inuyasha and walked calmly to him and punched him in the jaw while everyone stared at me in shock along with Koga and Inuyasha.

"If you ever call her a brat again I will severely hurt you. She is only a cub barely three years old." I yelled at the half demon then walked back to Tonya who was now hiding behind a tree from Inuyasha who had a habit of being shitty with children "And before I forget SIT," bam

"Sh-she can sit you to? Oh this is just to sweet" Kouga smugly says

"Come on out child, I won't let anyone hurt you ever." I said, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Momma!" she cried and ran into my arms, I held her tightly then glared at Inuyasha who after the spell wore off had gotten up and jumped into a tree and sulked after I turned away from him.

"Koga, this little girl I found in the forest crying, she said her family was eaten by an ogre and they belonged to your tribe." I said as I walked to stand in front of him, he looked down at the girl in shock.

"Tonya? Oh god child, come on we will find you a home to stay." Koga said as he started to walk away, Tonya cried out he turned quickly and watched as Tonya ran away with me chasing her yelling her name. She finally stopped at the river and sat down crying hard, I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap, I noticed Koga standing by a tree, I motioned him to sit next to me.

"Tonya why are you so upset? I thought you wanted to return to your tribe." I asked as Koga sat next to me with his arm touching mine sending shivers down my spine.

"I did but you took better care of me than my own mother. You don't want me anymore." she cried and tried to get off my lap but I held her tightly.

"No baby, I do want you more than anything. I just thought you would want to be with your own kind, and to get away from Inuyasha. I can't leave the group until Naraku is defeated even though I would love nothing more than to get away from him, but my job is to protect my sister Kagome. You know that Tonya, plus I want you safe, and you being with Koga and the rest of your tribe is the safest place." I whispered, I had tears running down my face I hated the thought of leaving my baby girl here.

"Momma please don't leave me. I'll be good." Tonya cried, and hugged me tightly to her. I looked to Koga for help, he looked thoughtful, he turned and smiled at me like he just got a bright idea.

"Looks like you've been adopted," Kouga teased me "Why don't I travel with you guys and I can help protect this little one and the fox kit from mutt face. Plus I would love to get to know my mate." he said then stared at me, I smiled sadly thinking he was still after Kagome.

"I'm sure Kagome would like that." I whispered when I noticed Tonya fell asleep, Kouga's smile fell.

"I'm not talking about Kagome, sure I care about her safety but I have no other feelings for her. I was talking about you." he said, then kissed me gently every nerve in my body set fire. I smiled at him when we pulled apart.

"Momma can you sing to me?" Tonya asked, I looked down at her and grinned.

"Of course baby." I said shifting her more comfortably in my lap.

_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_my love for you will always burn._

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_but the clouds are lifting._

_Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn._

_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_?till every wave is warm and bright._

_My soul is there beside you,_

_let this candle guide you._

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light._

_A cold and friendless tide has found you,_

_don't let the stormy darkness pull you down._

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you,_

_circling in the air,_

_lighted by a prayer._

_I'll be __your_ _candle on the water,_

_this flame inside of me will grow._

_Keep holding on, you'll make it,_

_here's my hand so take it._

_Look for me, reaching out to show,_

_as sure as rivers flow,_

_(different pitch)_

_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_this flame inside of me will grow._

_Keep holding on you'll make it,_

_here's my hand so take it._

_Look for me, reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow,_

_I'll never let you go._

I smiled when the song was over and Tonya was asleep in my arms. "That was beautiful" Kouga commented as he sat there dreamy eyed 'She'll make a perfect mate and mother to our pups' he thought

"Thank you" I whispered, smiling sweetly at him.

"Come on let's get everyone together so we can get going." Koga said smiling at Tonya and I, we both nodded then headed back to the den "I might have to pound dog breath until he agrees to our new traveling plans,"

Later on

"Oh fuck no, no way is the mangy wolf traveling with us," Inuyasha snapped

"I vote Kouga joins the pack" who agrees? Miroku said, everybody agreed except Inuyasha of course

"No way I will not allow," he started

"Inuyasha sit," furious Kagome said crash "Catch up when you can slow poke," she added looking over her shoulder as we walked away

"Hey mutt quit taking a dirt nap and get your ass in gear we don't have all day," Kouga needled, a string of muffled curse words coming from the hanyou could be heard

Two days later

We had all settled into our daily routines, Inuyasha finally gave up on trying to get rid of Kouga as a pack mate he even offered to keep Tonya with us and get rid of Kouga. Shippou threw a fit knowing Kagome would side with him and she did so didn't the others. Shippou loved Tonya they were like two peas in a pod, when Inuyasha teased him about marrying Tonya when they were all grown up Shippou pounced on the unsuspecting hanyou knocking him down and biting his rump, the group nearly died laughing as they watched Inuyasha on all fours running with the fox riding him it was like a rodeo, he tried shaking his butt to get Shippou to let go but failed miserably. Tonya applauded laughing like mad

"Runt ow let go and I'll get Kagome to ouch give you extra candy," Inuyasha yelped as Shippou continued biting him like he was a steak

"Hey kid don't chip a fang," Kouga razzed

"Whoa ride that pony," Sango teased


	4. Chapter 4

The gang finally relaxed after Inuyasha was released by Shippou, we all looked up when we felt a very powerful demonic aura.

"Kagome who is it?" I asked when I stood next to her.

"Lord Sessohmaru, he comes by from time to time and fights with Inuyasha, You could say it is a real dog fight." she said with a smirk as the aura came closer.

"This should be interesting, big dog versus little dog" what's the winner get? Wait I know the biggest bone" I said with a small giggle. I looked down at Tonya who was sleeping next to a boulder where Koga was sitting. She has become very attached to Koga. I glanced up as Lord Sesshoumaru came into view and he looked agitated.

"Miko I need your help. Rin is very sick, she ate something and now she won't wake up, her breathing is very slow." He said as he stared at Kagome then looked at me confused.

"That is out of my expertise, but my twin sister Sonya can help, she is a natural born healer."

Kagome said smiling at me I nodded and grabbed my medical bag. I noticed a two headed dragon with a small green imp. Sessohmaru grabbed the girl and laid her gently on the ground, I walked over and knelt down beside the girl. I looked over her quickly.

"She has an allergic reaction to something. Do you know what she ate?" I asked the demon lord, he glanced at the green imp. 'She looks like an angel' I thought

"Explain Jaken" he demanded of the green snot.

"She ate these berries, she never ate them before." Jaken said as he handed me the berries, I looked them over and decided that this is what was making her sick ' Gods I hope Sesshoumaru sama doesn't behead me and feed my lovely green carcus to the scavenger demons' he thought

'Oo if the big dog gets mad we'll have lovely imp kabob for dinner tonight' smirking Sonya thought'

"Alright, I'm going to have to give her a shot. It is a small needle I need to inject the medicine with. On top of her being allergic to those berries they are also poisonous to children so don't ever let her eat them again." I said as I dug into my bag and pulled out the medicine and gave her the right amount. "I would like to keep watch over her through the night, just to make sure she doesn't get any worse. If that is alright with you," I said smiling at the demon lord who was listening to me but kept a close eye on Kagome as she was getting mad at Inuyasha.

"And if you do I'll roast you and feed ya to the lower level demons," Inuyasha said with an evil smile he loved pulling Jaken's chain "Their desperate and will lower themselves to eat damn near anything,"

"Why you, you dirty dog I should roast you with my staff of two heads and feed you to the demon crows but then they might die from the foul poison that is you," Jaken shot back

"Hey Kags I like this little green dude," Sonya whispered in Kagome's ear making her smirk

"The sight of you would make them crap themselves to death that's how ugly you are,' Inuyasha jabbed

"At least I am a full demon,"

"Full or half I do not give a hairy fart filled rats ass dogs are superior," Inuyasha needled

Jaken smiled evilly "It gets better watch this," Kagome whispered in her sister's ear

"Is that so? Well at least I do not chase after clay girls when there is a live warm beautiful one right under my nose," Jaken then sniffed the air near Kagome making his point

"Game over Jaken wins," Sango exclaimed

"This is priceless dog boy got nailed by an imp and he's three sizes larger than said imp," Sonya commented

"I know, right?" Sango replied and laughed

I smiled as I watched Sessohmaru as he watched Kagome closely then Inuyasha noticed "Hey fluffy keep your eyes to yourself before I rip em outta your head," he said it so low human ears could not hear

"Why would I when I have so much more then you to give the miko?" Sesshoumaru smugly replied "A lot more,"

"Keep dreaming,"

"I need not dream because it is reality," Sesshoumaru shot back steam nearly came out of the fuming mad hanyous ears "Biggest dog has the bone," Inuyasha was silent Sesshoumaru won and wore a gloating smile

"Careful lord puppy you would not want to wind up as Sonya's next patient," Jaken needled Inuyasha

"Shut it you green snot," Inuyasha bit "Didn't I just blow you out of my nose last night? Damn who would have thought boogers came back to haunt you perhaps more drastic measures to rid one's self of them is necessary," he added with one hand on Tetsuseiga

"And that round goes to Inuyasha," grinning Miroku said

"Daddy?" I turned quickly hearing Tonya what I saw made my heart melt. Tonya had called Koga Daddy and he was cuddling her with tears in his eyes, I knew from the beginning he loved that little girl. I smiled at Koga when he looked up at me. I checked over little Rin again just to make sure the medicine was working through her system.

"How is she?" Kagome asked kneeling next to me, I smiled at her.

"She is doing great, the medicine is working she should be up and being her regular self by tomorrow afternoon." I said smiling at her and Sessohmaru when he sighed in relief. Jaken came next to me and bowed.

"Thank you Lady Sonya for saving Rin," he said, I grinned at him.

"It is no problem Jaken, just watch what she eats more carefully. Here this is a book on everything that grows in this era and it explains what is safe and what isn't to eat for children." I said handing him the book and he took it greatfully.

"Well what do you know a school complete with books and studies for trolls," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Don't you need it?" Jaken asked smiling up at me.

"No, I have a photographic memory which means that whatever I read I will always remember it. And I have read that book all the way through when my mother told me I was coming here. No need to worry." I said smiling and he nodded walking over to the two headed dragon and started reading the book.

"That should keep the little snot busy for a while." Inuyasha commented.

"Yes, he can be annoying at times but he loves Rin and will do anything to keep her safe." I said grinning at Inuyasha who huffed then ran off when he saw soul collectors.

"Lord Inutrasha disgusting clay humper" who does that make a snot? Jaken yelled at his retreating form

"Inutrasha told you that'd burn him up," evilly smiling Kouga said when he saw Inuyasha's flaming red face "But adding the clay humper part to it that, that is a masterpiece," the laughing wolf panted

"Foul it seems little brother prefers the dead to the living or perhaps the cold cave entrance," Sesshoumaru commented

"No cough me thinks mutt likes splinters, if you catch my drift," Kouga managed to get out between laughs

"Ah yes acupuncture for little Inuyasha," Miroku joked, everyone looked shocked when Sesshoumaru started laughing

"Miroku?

"Yes Sango my love?"

"You are in desperate need of a healer,"

"Are you offering your services? I was unaware that you had miko abilities" he teased

"Monk"

"I have to visit the little monk's room," he said turned and ran and just as he wanted her to Sango chased him

"Aw grown up's play like kids," Tonya who had gone to sit with Jaken said

"Don't tell anyone I told this but sometimes us grownups are crazy," Jaken joked

"Aw look their bonding," grinning Kouga commented Tonya had her head on Jakens shoulder

"I think Shippou, Rin, and Tonya are going to be like three peas in a pod," Kagome added as she looked at them Shippou was sitting with the pair

"Hey maybe they'll work as a team and trounce dog breath," Kouga said

'Hm he'd make a great brother in law and mate for Kagome' Sonya thought while looking at Sesshoumaru 'Sis has an admirer and doesn't know it, maybe I'll talk to Sango and we can form a plan to help things along. If they hook up and Inuyasha finds out he will have kittens' she mentally laughed her ass off when the image popped into her head

Noticing her sisters wicked grin and devious look Kagome spoke "Sister dear what is running through that evil mind of yours?"

"Nothing,"

"Ah hah" want to try again? Kagome replied

"Oh alright if you must know I was entertaining myself with a mental image of Inuyasha birthing a litter of kittens,"

"Sonya" Kagome started but was cut off

"Dog having ki-kittens hehehe," gasping for air laughing Kouga exclaimed even Sesshoumaru grinned "If that ever happens for real I-I want to see it myself," he was on his back holding his stomach

"As will I," Sesshoumaru added

"See that now you have your own feudal era fan club," Kagome said

A couple of days later

As predicted Tonya, Rin, and Shippou were practically joined at the hip Inuyasha found out just how close they were when he made the suicidal mistake of swiping a piece of Shippou's meat. Laughter echoed through the village when sweet little Tonya bit and clamped on to Inuyasha's left ankle, and Shippou the right one Inuyashs shrieked when their little fangs sunk in. It was a hilarious sight when the hanyou lifted and shook one leg then the other trying to dislodge the wolf and kitsune, he leaned backward a bit and was about to run when someone grabbed his long hair pulled it backward forcing him down onto his butt, he side glanced and saw the third attacker war little innocent Rin

"Ow damn it Sesshoumaru, will you get your kid off of me?" Inuyasha griped

"Kids? Why little brother it is a well known fact that I have no pups yet," he quite enjoyed annoying Inuyasha it was fun

"Really fuzz ball then what is that playing tug of war with my damned hair?" Inuyasha snapped "Ouch and hey you two little mutts quit biting me ow let go," he yelped

"Perhaps if you return the kitsunes meat to him they will decease and release you fool," Sesshoumaru told him but was secretly hoping it'd last a little longer

"It's mine I had it first,"

"You dishonor yourself further by lying as I clearly saw the fox had it first," Sesshoumaru reminded

"Oh boy a wonderful rousing game of wolf fox and human pile on the hanyou" can I plat to? Kouga teased

"No and shut up scrawny rabid wimpy wolf,"

"Sonya he won't let me play," Kouga fake whined and cried

"Can it you sissy,"

"Right after you get down on your knees and kiss my royal feet," Kouga shot back "Hey mutt thanks," he taunted as he leapt up snatching the stolen meat from Inuyasha's hand "See ya,"

"Hey give it back," the hanyou griped that's when he saw it Kouga had the deer leg with the meat that was left on it after everyone had taken their share slung over one broad shoulder "Yo kids lets go," he picked Rin up, Shippou, and Tonya let go and followed behind the fleeing into the woods wolf prince

"Get back here you lousy dirty low life thieving wolf,"

"Inuyasha?

"Yeah what wench?" he answered Kagome and started getting up to pursue them

"Sit boy," BAM

"Hey damn you Kagome that's dirty,"

"It is your own fault and that is what you get for meat napping,"

"Oh puppy ears," Sonya sweetly called just as Kagome's sit command wore off

"What do you want?" came his gruff reply

"Sit darling," crash

"Shit forgot she can do that to," he grouched

"Oops my bad I forgot," Sonya sweetly said

"Sure ya did," he bit glaring daggers


	5. Chapter 5

Kouga and Sonya

Once everyone had settled down, Sonya laid Tonya down in her sleeping bag and went to the hot spring with Koga silently following behind watching the way her backside moved as she walked the mere thought of tasting her made his mouth water and his enlarged hardened length ache with need. The wolf prince smirked he had a plan, watching as Sonya stripped letting her clothes fall to the ground Kouga;s breath caught in his throat a\t the sight of her nude curvaceous form and perfectly round back side fully exposed to his hungry eyes drove him mad with desire. He thought to himself with amusement at how uninhibited this female was reminding him of wolf demonesses. In silence he watched Sonya lowered herself into the steaming water of the hot spring reclining with her back against the rocks she allowed her eyes to slide shut

'Perfect' the sneaky wolf thought

**Lemon starts**

With the silence and stealth of a ninja assassin Kouga removed his clothing placing it in a neat pile on a flat top rock. As if sitting on a chair with arms Sonya sat with her arms resting on the rocks on each side of her as her mind drifted off she had lost all sense of the world around her. The wolf prince gently and slowly entered the water making his way to the unsuspecting lost in her own world female, once in the center of the spring he made his move. It all happened so fast Sonya's body jerked and her eyes snapped opened when a long hot probing tongue entered her and large hands held her legs open. At first she thought she was imagining things when the tongue seemed to grow longer and wider inside her then remembered what she had been told about male youkai having such abilities, as the appendage continued to relentlessly plunge in and out her hands gripped the rocks at her sides when the pressure reached unbearable levels her right hand went to the submerger beneath the water head between her legs

"**Oh hell yes,"** she screamed her release as her body spasmed nearly out of control

Once her body went still he rose up from under the water smirking "I'll take that as a yes than?" he teased as he gazed upon the flushed female

"Sneaky wolf,"

"Tasty little thing," he replied

'You are so dead,' she kissed him hard and savagely tongues danced and explored

Before the poor wolf had chance to draw his next breath she had him sitting on a rock that was like a natural shelf beneath the water the little minx straddled his waist sheathing him fully within her 'Ooo' both hissed at the intense first time feeling of flesh on flesh contact

'So tight' he exclaimed she started moving right away 'Doesn't it hurt? It is your first time"

"Luckily nope," he groaned as she slid up and down 'When they call you big bad wolf they aren't kidding,' she commented referring to his size

'Ah damn,' he exclaimed when a wave of pleasure hit hard 'I'm just glad it fit, oh gods Sonya,'

'Kouga'

'Ride me hard,'

'**Ahhhhh'** she cried out with her second climax hit more followed, determined not to let her come down from her euphoric high he began thrusting wildly up into her

"Yes Kouga yes," he kissed her hard

"**Oh my gooooods,"** both called as their shared peaks hit hard, his elongated fangs pierced her neck hers and his powers rose swirling around them and merging creating new powers the two would share for life. She felt her body change and soon fangs pierced his neck which renewed their lust the mating would continue for hours

**Lemon continues**

Next morning

Once they returned Inuyasha started when he realized they were fully mated and happy "So the mangy wolf managed to keep up and is still alive" did your brittle little twig break off before it got out of it's happy cave? The hanyou razzed

"Cough, oh my gods," Sango, and Miroku gasped

"Twig hah? Well that still means I have more than you splinter dick" tell me what the hell do you do when you gotta pee hold it between two twigs? Oh sorry I forgot it is so damn small you can't find it oh well you can always squat like a girl" the sadistically smiling wolf shot back

"Ouch major stab wound," smirking Miroku commented

'So that's how you've been doing explains why you have knee cramps," Inuyasha retorted 'Instead of squatting why not simply dig a hole sit down and go'?

"It's a well known fact that wolves are bigger and have far more than dogs in every way and I do mean every way." Kouga jabbed

"He's right I am lucky I am able to walk," Sonya whispered in her sisters ear

Big bad wolf hah?" Kagome teased

"Very bad," Then sweet Sonya winked at her mate 'Oh boy here we go' Kouga thought "I think Yashy is such a shy virgin his little companion went in hiding you know kind'a like a turtle curling up inside it's shell,"

'Hey" the indignant hanyou griped

"You should really try it mutt let the girl sit on top and ride you she starts off slow then gradually speeds it up," Kouga needled and thrust his hips up "And after a while oh, oh yes harder yeeeees,' he called faking an orgasm

"Kouga harder yes oh Kouga like that, Kougaaaaa," convincingly faking a release Sonya added

The poor tomato red faced shell shocked hanyou was speechless mouth agape in shock wide eyed he couldn't speak 'Y-you, him, y-you,' he stammered

'Want a private lesson? I am sure Kouga wouldn't mind helping a fellow canine and all" Sonya needled

"Yes little brother I can also offer a few pointers after all this is my area of expertise," Sesshoumaru jabbed "I have many long years of experience,"

"Can I watch? Adding to hiss hell waving his raised hand Miroku teased 'I need coaching to,"

"Pr-pri-private less, ahhhhh," Inuyasha shrieked and ran the others nearly peed themselves laughing

"And that is why he is my favorite victim," Sesshoumaru said

"Mine to," Kouga added

Later on

"Sonya?" Kagome asked sitting next to me.

"Yes?" I answered as I helped finish breakfast with her and Sango.

"How was it?" she asked while looking at Sessohmaru who had asked permission to court her.

"It was great, why? Do you not want to be courted and just mated? Sessohmaru will be a great mate to you and great father to those kids." I said knowing full well that he was listening. Inuyasha still wasn't back yet from being run off by the sexual comments made by Koga and Sonya after their return.

"Yes, I love him Sonya, I always have. I was never in love with Inuyasha, it was always Sessohmaru." she said and we all looked at her in shock. We all thought that she was in love with Inuyasha that's why she would get angry about his visits with Kikyo.

"I thought you were in love with Inuyasha because you get so angry when he went to be with Kikyo." Sango said sitting on the other side of her.

"No, I got angry because he always compared me to her and he would pick her over our friendship no matter how many times she betrayed him and tried to kill me." Kagome whispered to us then we understood why she was always so upset "But when I see Sesshoumaru hear his voice even when he's near me it does things to me I feel things I never felt before. Just thinking about him,"

'Aw does my little Kaggy Waggy make make a wet spot looking at her dream boat?" teasing Sonya whispered in her sisters ear

"Sonya I am going to kill y," she started but was interrupted

"Kagome take a walk with me" Sessohmaru said making us all jump since he walked so silently

"Okay," Sonya winked knowingly making her nervous, a little ways away from the village Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome off of her feet and flew off

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome

Deep in the forest Sesshoumaru landed the intensity in his eyes nearly burned a hole in the mikos soul in the blink of an eye Kagome was gently pushed against a tree pinned between it and a very amorous dog demon before she had chance to utter a word his lips covered hers, her arms went around his neck and she quickly granted his tongue access to her mouth. After he kissed her senseless his soft lips slowly moved to her neck she soon learned how good he was with his hands when they began exploring her heated form

"Ah Sesshoumaru,"

"Hm"

"With you doing that it's hard for me to concentrate and ask you what I want to,"

"Do not think or talk just feel,"

"Sessho,"

"Shh, remember no talking unless it is to call out in ecstasy," he whispered huskily in her ear and returned to his exploration

**Lemon starts**

She made quick work of his armor swords and moko, moko when the fur landed on the ground she was treated to a shocking sight it grew larger and wider expanding to the size of a very large bed 'Oh man did not know they could do that' she thought "Sesshoumaru" she said when one of his hands slipped inside her kimono cupping one of her breasts kneading it gently

"Mine" he growled lowly "Miko" the inu groaned when a delicate hand reached into his hakama taking hold of and stroking his rod, feeling it's impressive size she gasped "Do not fear I know you are untouched and will be gentle,"

'Sesshoumaru pl-please," she pled

"As you wish,"

Her body burned like fire and mindless passion consumed her as she felt her clothes being removed. When she started taking his clothes he groaned in pleasure, his lips attacked each breast one at a time he was thrilled when the nipples hardened. His hands felt her backside then moved up, with one hand on the small of her back and the other cradling her head he gently laid her on top of his moko, moko. Already above her and positioned between her legs he began kissing her and feeling her body with his large hands her mind was oblivious to reality and that is when he took her virginity, her body only tightened briefly from the pinch. One hand massaged her thigh igniting an even deeper fire within he began moving and groaned at the tightness engulfing his shaft and soon legs wrapped around his slim waist as her sheath tightened around him she began moving with him she was near

"**Oh dear kamis Sesshoumaru,"** she cried as her first male induced release hit like a ton of bricks

"Again" he commanded and shifted so that his shaft passed over her sensitive bud with every thrust she gasped "I want to hear you cry," he said with a hard thrust

"**Yes Sesshoumaru yeeeees,"** she called while exploding

"I will have you like this all night," he informed her

"All night all week don't care if you kill me doing this I will be the happiest smiling corpse in the graveyard," she teased

"As if I would allow you to escape me so easily,"

"Oo that's nice," she moaned when he shifted positions a bit

"And this?"

"O-oh my gods y-yes more," she panted

She could feel it this time she would not climax alone the second it began fangs sunk into the left side of her neck that would leave a crescent moon shaped mating mark he removed his fangs threw his head back and howled letting all who heard it know that a male inu had taken a mate. When fangs pierced the crook of his neck another howl was released, a blinding light surrounded them and lit the area they were mating in as their powers combined swirling around them lifting them three feet off the ground while they continued mating as the new shared inu miko powers returned to and settled within their bodies they were gently set back down on the ground. Sesshoumaru was surprised when he realized when they were set back down she was on top and the little vixen was riding him like the stallion he was

"That's it woman ride me," he moaned thrusting his hips

"Damn that feels too good," she used a few moves of her own and was rewarded

"**Kagomeee,"** he exclaimed while releasing her right along with him

**Lemon continues**

When Tonya woke up she was excited that her new parents were actually together now, and Inuyasha returned shortly after Sessohmaru and Kagome came back from mating. Everyone looked up as Naraku's miasma descended into the camp, Sonya, and Kagome sent the children with Jaken and Ah-Un to Kaede's village for safety once they were gone, everyone stared shocked then started laughing since Naraku was dressed in a hot pink suit with the butt cut out.

'Haaaaah, what the fuck? Oh you gotta be kidding me" rubbing his eyes in disbelief Inuyasha exclaimed then opened his eyes and looked again 'P-pink the eight legged freaks wearing pink my eyes," he couldn't help but laugh

"Inuyasha darling I have come for you." Naraku said, the hanyous laughter ceased. Sonya fell onto her knees laughing, and holding her stomach.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha screeched, Kagome couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing while leaning on Sessohmaru to keep from falling. I knew for a fact that they had mated but they were hiding it until 'Naraku was dealt with

"Disgusting, wench want to be," Sesshoumaeu exclaimed his face screwed up in revulsion

"You son of a bitch I am not gay" got it? N-o-t g-a-y" the enraged screaming hanyou spelled it to stress his point "But you're gonna be a bitch in a minute after I part you from your boy tools then you can be the whore you always wanted to be," his claws flexed as his demonic crests began to appear on his cheeks

"Naraku you will not have my son," all went silent everything came to a halt and we all turned to the new voice and stared at the Great Dog General.

"Father" shocked Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Inutaisho sama," I said smiled and bowed in respect along with everyone else in our group except for Inuyasha who was still in homicidal must kill spider mode

Then reality hit "Dad, how?" Inuyasha whispered

"Well I could always settle for you, you sexy dog," turning his attention to the dog general Naraku said grinning like a mad man.

I laughed even harder which caused Inutaisho sama to glance at me "Sorry couldn't help it," I said quickly clamping a hand over my mouth

"He likes boys, all this time the fucker liked boys eew," Inuyasha griped 'Note to self after killing spider find female and plow field to remind me I am all a man' he mentally wisecracked

"You know you don't mean that," Naeaku cooed

"Come down here and say that ya pink floating pansy," the hanyou dared. Miroku had to hold Sango up as tears poured down her face from laughing so hard

"Spider in-in law," laughing Sesshoumaru gasped

"Shut it fluffy," Inuyasha bit making it all even funnier

"I am all yours you can do whatever your little heart desires with me lover boy," the winking spider taunted "Yeeeow," he screamed when Inuyasha who had leapt up sunk his claws into the spiders butt

"Well you did say anything," Naraku managed to shake him loose Inuyasha easily landed on his feet

"Li-little brother be gentle it is her first time," gasping for air Sesshoumaru added

"Yeah mutt don't you know on a girls first time you are supposed to take it slow and be gentle?" Kouga teased

"Inuyasha?

"What pervert" he snapped at Miroku

'Can she bear your-your puppies?

"That's between you and her you're her bitch now," Inuyasha wisecracked smirking when the monk gulped "Hey spider try monk they say once you go holy staff you'll never go back,"

Putting up a powerful barrier around us so Naraku could not hear "And who are you? I've never seen you before, and I have been watching over my sons for some time. Who is your mate child?" Inutashio asked walking towards me and lightly kissing my knuckles.

"Well aren't you a charmer. I'm Sonya, Kagome's twin sister and my mate is Lord Koga." I said smiling at Koga who stepped next to me grinning from ear to ear.

"Recently mated I see. Call me Toga and congratulations on your mating and your new pups." he said "Kouga nice to see you again," he grinned wickedly as Kouga went white

Touga, hah pups?"Kouga exclaimed

Touga turned back to Naraku leaving me shocked as I laid my shaking hand on my flat stomach, I smiled then looked to where Koga was but he wasn't there. I happened to glance down and started laughing my strong wolf prince fainted after learning of his pups. I grinned I would so be using this against him as blackmail in the future

"Time to die Naraku" Toga said

"Oh no ya don't I get first whack," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Little brother share the kill or die it's all the same to me," Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"There is enough for a three way split," Toga told them then attacked with Sessohoumaru and Inuyasha helping him, once I got Koga to awake he took off to help.

As Touga's barrier dropped "Hey a piece of that belongs to me boys," Kouga said as he lunged at the fool spider

"Less talk and more slicing wolf get your ass over here or miss out," Inuyasha ragged

"I'm already here mutt,"

Naraku screamed when Inuyasha landed the first blow "Inuyasha darling me now sleaze ball,"

Blows from Sesshoumaru, Toga, and Kouga's swords immediately followed

"Woo hoo spider sushi," Sango joked

"Get your plates everybody," smart ass Sonya teased she really was Kouga's perfect match

"I'm-I'm allergic to spider meat," laughing Sango gasped

"So settle for pork roll instead it's got lots of energy," winking Sonya teased

"She should know Sango she just finished off a wolf pork roll herself," Kagome razzed

"Well, well, well check out little miss suddenly uninhibited" had some special roll of our own did we? Sonya teased she grinned madly when Kagome blushed. Sonya leaned in "I see you can still walk after all the porking you did," she whispered in Kagome's ear


	6. Chapter 6

We watched the men battle Naraku and made jokes about Inuyasha "Inuyasha don't hurt him too much after all he does love you," Kagome teased he gaged

"After I kill him your next wench," the hanyou growled

'Little sis has been around me too long I have corrupted her innocent mind' I thought "Now, now Inucakes don't be so harsh. Just pound him a bit he'll submit and you'll have a wonderful wife," I could not resist

"I hate wenches starting with you Sonya, I hate wenches to pieces," he griped

"I'm not back a day and al- already he he's courting," laughing and gasping for air Touga razzed

"Old geezer maybe if your nice he'll turn his boy parts into girl parts and give you a litter of spider puppies," Inuyasha shot back

"Little brother I thought even you had more class and better taste than that," Sesshoumaru added "Spider puppies that'd be a new breed eight legged pups hugging their daddy," he could not resist

"Windscar asshole remember that," Inuyasha snapped attacking Naraku with three times more the fury

"Inside fearful I weep unshed tears, not,"

"Ya will be after I shove a piece of burning firewood up your snooty ass," the enraged hanyou snapped

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Naraku shrieked in agony when enraged Inuyasha got him in the balls with his blades of blood

"Stop whining sissy boy it was no more than a bee sting," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Hey mutt I think someone's loins burn for you," Kouga needled

"Shut your trap legless wolf and I'm talking about the missing middle leg or in your case stump,"

"Mutt we do not want to know about your lack of endowments," Kouga jabbed

"Will you let him bare your puppies? Two three or perhaps four," Miroku taunted "I will be more than happy to perform the wedding ceremony,"

:Start making funeral plans genius cause you just signed your own death warrant," the indignant hanyou shot back

"Eight legged spider puppies this'll be a new kind of dog," Sango razzed

I looked up when I felt a very small amount of Miko powers and I saw Kikyo who had an arrow drawn and pointed at Kagome 'Lovely leave it to Kinkyho to show up now targeting my sister instead of the evil spider useless tramp' I thought

"Finally rid of that little bitch." Smiling sadistically Kikyo whispered but after mating with Kouga Sonya had enhanced youkai hearing

"Really clay bitch? I then pulled my twin katanas and simultaneously "Hey spider dick sucker," she looked eyes widened in horror thrilling me beyond imagining and I cut off her head in one sweep

"NOOOO!" I looked up at the anguished call, it was Naraku glaring at me.

"Aw did the big bad spider lose his clay tart? What live girls too much for you? I needled "You must love the pain from a dick full of splinters"hah?

He sent one of his tentacles towards me and I couldn't get out of the way in time, it struck me and I flew into a tree. I slumped to the ground I stood shaken and did a quick check just to make sure my cubs were alright. What I found shocked me to the core. They had erected a barrier to protect themselves. I looked up and smiled at Koga to show him we were fine. Naraku was finally defeated when they all put their attacks together hacking the spider mark on his back turned out to be his power center once it was gone so was he

After all of our teasing riled up Inuyasha had been particularly vicious. Attacking with a savage fury rarely seen in him I hugged Koga tight and breathed in his scent. We decided to head to Edo's to get the children. He was dead after the hell on earth he'd created for others for so long he was really dead

"Well little brother what will you do now that your mate is dead? Sesshoumaru ragged

"Yes dog breath" what will you do? Kouga added they loved tormenting and riling the poor hanyou "You should cry and get it out of your system I won't tell,"

"What mate? And you two ass wipes better not be talking about Naraku"

"No fool I meant that clay abomination," Sesshoumara said

"If you'd prefer Naraku I don't judge," Kouga jabbed

"Oh that nah clay pussy and a dick full of splinters was never my thing. And fuck you sweaty smelly wolf butt breath I've got a windscar with your name on it" Wanna see?

"Call me when you reach manhood," Kouga shot back "I don't play rough with pups,"

"Why you I-I I'll kill you I am gonna slice your face and ass off put it where your ass was then move your ass up to where your face used to live then when someone calls you ass face it'll be true,"

"Nope sorry mutt cannot copy you one ass face in the pack is enough," Kouga retorted

"Phew and when it the last time you washed it the odor is most foul?" Sesshoumaru added

"Uh oh I know that look," Kagome exclaimed

"And in five fou," Touga started but before he could finish

"Adamant barrage," Inuyasha called with his sword pointed at Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku

"Yeooooooow," the three screamed when the adamant shot into their butts, they ran inuyasha chased

"There that'll teach you friggin idiots never fuck with the guy with the biggest sword," the insanely laughing hanyou said as he chased them

Touga sighed "Ah ever since they were pups,"

"You mean they've been at it all of these years? Sango, and Kagome said

"I'm afraid so,"

"Aw giant puppies how cute," Sonya added

"Yes and if Sesshoumaru, and Kouga transform into their dog and wolf forms youngest pup is doomed, I think he's forgotten about their transformation powers," smirking Touga told them

"Oh boy a wolf dog hanyou burger," they looked "What?

"Sonya you are a deranged girl," Kagome exclaimed

"But sis Inuyasha sandwiched between my wolf and your dog," Sonya added innocently batting her lashes with the big doe eyes look "Think about it if we were single that'd be boy heaven, it is also a canine meat feast, with a little monk on the side,"

"Cough" Sango's water flew out of her mouth spraying across the dirt "Cough oh my gods she's worse than Miroku," and busted out laughing

"Gee thanks Sonya the family secret is out now," Kagome teased

"Why thank you glad to oblige, boy heaven,"

'Oh really miss smart ass' Kagome thought "I'm telling Kouga, I'm telling Kouga,"

"And I'll tell Sesshy you have a secret crush on and sexy fantasy about the monk,"

"Shit" Sango, and Touga exclaimed

"Not if you're dead you won't," Kagome said and lunged for her taunting sister who ran

"Yawn, yeah, yeah, yeah you've been making that some old boring promise for years now," Sonya replied

"Get back here fight and die like a man,"

"Put a fire under it," Sonya taunted "So slow,"

"First three canines chase now two sisters not a boring day," Sango said

"Ah gods it's good to be alive again," Smirking exclaimed "I truly have missed this,"


End file.
